1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-cleaning coating compositions which are disposed on the inner surfaces of a cooking apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-cleaning coating compositions made of silicone synthetic resin and powder containing an oxidation catalyst.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional self-cleaning coating compositions are, for example, disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 47-17832, published May 24, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,523, issued Aug. 12, 1969.
The above-mentioned prior art references include organic materials, as binder or bonding agents for the self-cleaning coating compositions, and an aqueous solvent for dissolving the organic materials. In the Japanese Publication No. 47-17832, the binder is glassy frit materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,523, discloses the use of silicates as the binder in the form of aqueous solutions.
In these prior art references, a disadvantage is that the surfaces on which the conventional self-cleaning coating compositions are formed must be completely and specially treated to prevent the self-cleaning coating compositions from being shed therefrom.